


To my younger self

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Regret, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Gladnoct week prompt 7.1:  EnouementGladio laments on the past and wishes he could tell his younger self to do things differently.





	To my younger self

**Author's Note:**

> Final day yea! This one's really short and was hard to come up with, hope it's okay. :D

If only he could return to the past and tell himself what he now knows. While it wouldn’t change the final outcome or all the harrowing events leading up to it, the rest of it could have been sweeter, filled less with bitterness and regret. He’d tell his younger self to have more fun, not to beat himself up so much for falling down or making mistakes. That his duty wasn’t his only purpose, the only thing about him that mattered. But most of all, not be so hard on his future King, on Noctis. He would tell himself that instead of calling him weak and a coward, he should talk to him, let the younger man spill his sorrows and just listen. To notice the subtle looks and fond smiles the other would give him when they were together and to cherish those times. That instead of constantly dragging Noctis off to train for his role as King, he could have joined him in playing games more and goofing off. He would tell his younger self to have questioned the Prince further when he stuttered over his words as the Shield lay in the hospital after protecting him, instead of just brushing him off and telling him he was just doing his job while ignoring the look of guilt from the younger man. He would tell him to show him more compassion, to hug him and console him during the trying times, not grab him by his collar and verbally berate him into action as his instructors did to him. He would tell him to have been a better friend and not just his retainer. It would have made those last words spoken to him by his King, by Noctis, hurt so much less. 

“I had the most fun hanging out with you Gladio, I just wished you had gotten to enjoy it too. Maybe then, we could have,” Noctis had frowned at him and shaken his head before giving him that same forced smile as he always did when he wanted to say something but didn’t have the courage or when Gladio chose not to listen. “nevermind.”

Those words tumbled about his head for what felt like an eternity until it finally struck him, hitting him like a charging Kujata. But it was too late, Noctis had already ascended the stairs, turning back to him and the others to give them one last farewell. So now he sits on the citadel steps, filled with so much despair and anger at himself for being so thickheaded to the younger man’s feelings, cradling his lifeless body in his arms with his comrades by his side as they watch the sunrise for the first time in over a decade. If only he could go back, he’d tell himself to grab his Prince up in his arms and hold him close for as long as he could, to show him love and compassion, to let him know he would always be there for him.


End file.
